1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for playing pranks, and relates more particularly to remotely actuated devices having triggering and actuating components that are packaged in separate, interchangeable modules.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the past, devices for playing pranks were generally activated by a single mechanical means. For example, a trip wire would activate a noise maker, or a bucket of water balanced on top of a door would fall when the door is opened. These mechanical means for activating the prank were limited in that once the trip wire or other means is discovered, the prank could be defeated by the intended victim.